Believe Me
by LegendThriller
Summary: Romeo realizes that he has to win back the one thing he loves the most.


Author Name: LegendThriller  
Fic Title: Just Remeber  
Rating: R  
Character List: Dawn Marie\Romeo  
Song used: Bed Of Roses  
Summary: Romeo realizes that he has to win back the one thing he loves the most.

"All right Romeo, I got three girls: Julia, Katie, and Donella. Donella is Italian, you want her? Or Katie? Katie is pretty cute..." John Cena was scanning through his cell phone, looking up girls for Romeo. "Oh! I know, how about Michelle? Cute red head..."

"Hey Cena...Don't," Romeo told him as he took a sip from his beer. "I feel like a jerk for why we split up...She ment so much to me..." Romeo sighed as a blonde walked by him, giving him a wink. He rolled his eyes at her easiness while Cena wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her come back over.

"Why, hello there," the blonde said as she stopped at their table. "May I buy you gentlemen a round of drinks?" Cena pulled the blonde into his lap, a protective arm around her waist holding her closer to him.

"Do you think you could cheer my friend up here? He just got out of a serious relationship and needs a good time. Maybe you could show him that not all girls are like his ex?" John whispered into the blonde's ear. The blonde looked over at Romeo, watching him as he gazed out the window at the people passing by.

Giving John a reassuring squeeze on his thigh, the blonde leaned over the table to talk to Romeo, making sure her clevlege was in view. "Hey big boy," she whispered. "We can go back to my room if you want." She ran her foot up his leg, reaching to the top of his thigh then back down again. Finally looking back at the blonde, Romeo grabbed her hand viciously and brought her back to his room.

Once in the elevator, Romeo captured her lips in a kiss, using his power to back her up to the wall, putting a hand up to support himself as she wrapped a leg around his waist to pull him closer. She moaned as his tongue traced the outside of her lips as it tried to allow its self into her mouth, but she kept it close as if to tease him and making him earn it.

The two of them barged inside of his hotel room, waking up a sleeping Antonio. "What the fuck dude..." the tag team partner asked Romeo as he saw him undoing the female's blouse. "Get another room."

"Get out," Romeo growled at Antonio as he attacked her throat. "Now." Grumbling, Antonio gathered his bags and blankets and left the room, pissed off by his friends actions.

Romeo directed his blonde friend to his bed, tugging at the short jean skirt she was currently wearing, not bothering to undo the belt.

"Whoa, tiger," the blonde joked. "Let's slow the pace down a bit, eh?" Romeo ignored her comment as he ripped her skirt down the middle. Her eyes widend in shock at his actions, how he just ripped her skirt like that and continued to kiss her like nothing happend.

He stopped to stare down at her once she took her shirt off, taking in her beauty. His erection grew just by looking at her, and with one swift movement, his jeans and boxers were off, as was her underwear. He kissed the hollow part of her throat as he entered her slowly, but stopped when a hand was placed on his pec.

"Condom," she told him bluntly. "I don't care what we do, but if you don't use protection..." He cut her off with a kiss, letting his hand pick up the ripped skirt. Searching through her pockets, he finally found a condem and rolled it on himself.

He didn't care how long it took him to get the job done, this was only for sexual release after all, he wasn't looking for a relationship from this blonde woman who's name was...well...he didn't know what her name was.

'That doesn't matter,' he thought as he felt a wave of pleasure wash through him. Usually he calls out the girls name, but since he didn't know her name, he called out the first name that came to mind: Dawn Marie.

Sitting here wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead

With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
it's own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love, the truth and  
what you mean to me  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need

Romeo joined John Cena, Anotnio, Edge and Lita for breakfast the next morning, his sunglasses on and dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a sweat shirt. He didn't order a meal like the people he was sitting with, just asked for a plate of crackers and water.

"Romeo, Romeo...What's wrong with thy Romeo?" Lita asked with a smirk. "Heart Throb have a headache?" Romeo groaned his response as he ate a cracker, his head pounding in pain.

"I didn't even know her name, dude," he told John Cena. "It was so weird..."

"So what'd you call her? If you called her anything of course," Edge questioned. Romeo placed his head down on the table from being so ashamed.

"Dude, you didn't," Antonio said with a grin. "You called her Dawn, didn't you?" Romeo stayed quiet. Lita's jaw dropped as Edge, John and Antonio exchanged high fives. "That's unbelieavble bro. You called her Dawn..."

"Marie," Romeo groaned. "I called her Dawn Marie." The guys laughed as Lita rolled her eyes at their humor, her feelings going towards Romeo and his recent actions.

"Have you talked to her lately?" She asked when she sat down beside him. "I know she still misses you..." He took a bite out of a cracker and took off his sunglasses, showing Lita his bloodshot eyes.

"Can we go for a walk?" He whispered to the red head. She nodded her head and handed Edge a twenty for her meal.

The two wreslters walked outside of the hotel resturant and to the elevator so they could go up to Lita's room; Romeo wasn't sure if 'Dawn Marie' had left his hotel room yet.

Once inside Lita's hotel room, Romeo broke down. "I just miss her so much, Li," he told her as tears spilled from his eyes. "I miss everything about her. Her eyes, her smile, the smell of her hair. The girl I was with last night, she had the same belly button ring as Dawny, and I almost cried right there," he wiped a tear away from his eye, "it's like, you think you're over someone, but you aren't, and you don't realize it until the last minute." His body shook as he sobbed uncontrolably, his eyes leaking like a river. Lita wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug so she could block her own tears.

For the next two hours, she held him until he cried himself to sleep.

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses  
Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper,  
baby blind love is true

Staring at Romeo as he was throwing random things in his bag, Antonio had a puzzled look sprawled across his face. "Bro, what the fuck are you doing?" he asked as Romeo threw his iPod in his bag.

"I'm going to find Dawn, and I'm asking her to marry me," he replied as he continued packing. "Don't even think about talking me out of it, my mind is made it. I have to spend the rest of my life with this woman, and fuck you if you don't approve of it. I've been having one night stands for the past two months and I hate it, and I want to spend the rest of my life with that woman." Antonio let out a chuckle.

"You serious dude?" he asked as Romeo zipped up his bag. "SmackDown is in Italy right now, man. How you getting there?"

"Swimming," Romeo replied sarcastically. "How the hell do you think I'm getting there?" With a wave, Romeo left the room with a shocked Antonio laying still on a bed.

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses  
Well this hotel bar's hangover whiskey's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died

Dawn Marie linked her arm through Jackie Gayda's and Michelle McCool's as the three of them walked into the arena together with their shopping bags. The three Diva's were laughing as they entered catering, just slightly noticing the small circle that was gathering around one of the tables.

"I wonder what's going on?" Michelle questioned as she claimed a spot.

"Probaly just Randy telling one of his legendary stories," Jackie replied with a roll of her eyes. The two blondes laughed, not realizing that Dawn Marie was paying attention to the circle.

"Dawny..." Dawn Marie shooed Jackie away as she went closer to the circle, trying to see if she could hear better when she moved away from the two blondes.

"And so, I jumped on the first flight that was going to Italy, but it had layovers in Boston, Texas, Ireland and France, but by the time I finally got to Italy, I thought for sure I would've missed you guys cause you're only suppose to be here for a few days..." Romeo was running out of breath from talking so fast about his recent adventure to get to his ex-girlfriend while the majoirty of the SmackDown! locker room listened. "Then, when I did get here, I forget to get a ring, so now I think she'll say no..."

"Romeo?" Dawn quietly asked as she weaved her way through the crowd. "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were in Toronto..."

"Dawn?" Romeo gulped as he said her name. There she was, her brown hair perfectly straight with the blonde highlights, her body wrapped up in a leather coat with a pink shirt peeking from underneth and wearing jeans and heels. "I...I came to see you."

Dawn Marie shook her head, confused. "But why? We broke up three months ago, we both decided it was for the best. You shouldn't be here, Romeo. Go back to Toronto."

"No, Dawn. I'm not losing you again. I've had it with these sleepless nights and nameless girls, I've had enough. It's not worth it Dawny..." he stood up to cup her quivering chin in his hands, "I love you. I need you in my life..."

"Romeo please, not in front of everyone..." Dawn Marie begged as a tear slipped from her eye. "Don't do this to yourself, you're still so young, you don't need me..." Romeo stopped her by placing his lips on hers, kissing her passionatly. His hands stayed on the side of her face, holding her as close as he could, just to be able to feel her again. His tongue searched for every tastebud that she had, not wanting to miss one as her tongue wrestled with his.

When they stopped to breathe, Romeo kept his hands on her face, pressing his forehead against hers. "You felt it, didn't you?" he asked her quietly. "Didn't you feel the love we still have for each other? Tell me you felt it Dawny. Tell me, please."

"Romeo..."

"Dawny, don't do this to me. I love you so much, just say yes. Please say yes..."

"Yes to what?" Dawn Marie asked, pulling her face out of his hands.

"Marry me, Dawn. Please. Tell me you want to spend the rest of our lives together, and have a family. We talked about it so many times, tell me you still want to. Please Dawn..." Dawn wiped the tears that were strolling down his cheeks with her thumb as Romeo repaid the favor by doing the same to her.

The tears wouldn't stop rolling and the locker room wouldn't stop watching.

Dawn Marie began to shake as her emotions took her over body, making her knees give out and collapse into Romeo's arms. He held her close to him, doing his best to calm her down and try to get an answer out of her, ignoring all of the eyes full of sorrow that watched them.

"Please Dawny," he begged again. "Please say yes..." Looking up at him with her flushed face, she shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't do that to you. You're so young, and you have such a life a head of you, you can't let someone like me stop that."

"But I want to spend that life with you! I want you to wake up in my arms every morning! I want you to be there for me when I have my injuries, or need someone to talk to! I want you to be there in general, Dawn, you don't have to do anything fancy. Just be there, just be in my life Dawny..."

"I can't, Romeo!" She shouted, startling him. "I can't do any of those things your asking me to do..."

"Why! We're still in love! That kiss...God Dawn, do we have to kiss again to prove it? Why can't you marry me? Why!" He shouted back, his eyes watering with fresh new tears.

"Because I'm already engaged to somebody else!" The room fell silent as Dawn Marie shouted that at the top of her lungs. Jackie was being held by Charlie Haas so she could stand properly while Michelle was wiping her tears off of Christian's shirt.

Romeo stood there, paralyzed by the news as he stared down at her left hand. How could he have not seen the rock that on her ring finger; the perfectly cut diamond that was sitting on a white gold band...Romeo wiped his eyes with the back of his hands as he continued to stare.

"Who is it?" he managed to whisper. "Who's the lucky guy? Is he here right now? Where is he?" Dawn pointed over to the man that was standing the furthest away from the action, wearing a suit and had the Heavyweight Championship slung over his shoulder: Dave Batista.

"I'm sorry Romeo," Dawn Marie apologized. "I'm so sorry..." Romeo walked over to her one last time and wrapped her up in a hug.

"Just remember," he whispered, "that when you lay there awake at night because he's too tired to do anything, I'm awake too, wishing you were in my arms so I could make love to you until neither of us could take it anymore. Just remember that when he is out living the life with his buddies and the girls are hanging off of him, you'll be in bed, wondering what he's doing. You wouldn't have to worry about that with me, Dawny. Ever. The thought won't even have to go through your head, because chances are, I'll be right beside you, loving you like he never could." He kissed her softly on the lips one last time before relasing her from his grip. "Just remeber."

And with that, he turned his back and left the arena without a single regret.

Now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend  
I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on bed of roses


End file.
